


Swing to The Rhythm

by DerpyRainbows



Category: Monster Camp, Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Oz uses they/them pronouns, Soft Damien LaVey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyRainbows/pseuds/DerpyRainbows
Summary: Usually, fire plus alcohol plus Damien LaVey equals all around a bad idea. But, Oz thinks, this turned out pretty nice
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Swing to The Rhythm

Everyone knows fire plus alcohol is a bad idea. And Damien LaVey plus fire never ends well for anyone else. 

So fire plus alcohol plus Damien spelled nothing short of a massacre waiting to happen. 

Oz sighed into their drink as they watched their boyfriend slam down yet another shot in an attempt to get alcohol poisoning sooner than Amira. The djinn was proficient with alcohol and could smash with the best of them, but compared to the demon’s literally fire-and-brimstone stomach, she really should have seen it coming. 

The small gathering of monsters cheered when Amira slammed her glass of unknown and probably illegal drink that suspiciously resembled just a cup of live bees down before promptly passing the fuck out with her competitor looking only a bit tipsy. The fearling chuckled at the groups congratulation ruckus before going back to sipping their own ‘magic concoction’ (it really was just whiskey. They weren’t an idiot) and taking in the crisp night and warm fire. 

Their peace was broken quickly by the Hell prince dropping himself at their feet before bullying and squirming his way between Oz’s legs, back against the log beneath them and head cushioned on their stomach. 

“Ya see that, babe? I fuckin’ wrecked your dopey little nerd friend. That’ll teach her from challanging…THE MASFER!” 

Oz couldn’t hold back their chuckle at both their boyfriend’s drunken confidence and said demon practically melting into a loose-limbed pile of goo at their feet when lean black fingers started to comb and pet into the unruly locks in their lap. 

“I did see. You did so good, Amira really should have known better than to take you on.” Mainly because it was an unfair biological advantage rather than skill, but Oz figured it would be better to keep that part to themself. 

Damien preened and started purring like a fiery hell cat who got the catnip. 

Oz always loved seeming him like this, loose and happy and unburdened by societal or peer expectations. Just their demon boyfriend being able to be himself and enjoy himself. 

The campfire chatter faded to into the background along with the sounds of the campfire crackle as the two monster fell deeper into their own little bubble. The fear monster had no idea how long they sat like that, Damien purring in their lap as Oz ran their fingers through his hair and scratching softly at his horn bases, before Oz became aware of their surroundings again as the demon sat up suddenly and stood on tipsy feet. 

“Dance with me.” 

Oz stared at the offered hand for a moment before their eyes crinkled in happiness. They stood and their boyfriend wasted no time in pulling them flush against his body. 

They expected the dancing to be like other drunken party clashes: heavy handed, hot, and full of burning passion and possession. So they were surprised when Damien just began to sway slightly, hands feeling the shape of the shadowed monster’s torso and nosing at their temple sweetly. Like the demon was simply enjoying their shape and knowing they were real. 

Hands rested lightly on a fire-hot chest, sharing the simple joy of feeling the heavy thud of the hothead’s heartbeat against their palm. Oz moaned softly against Damien’s neck but the pace remained the same slow turn. 

The fire crackled, the forest chirped, and Oz was sure there was a few unsubtle snaps of a Monstergram App directed their way but nothing could break this rare moment of enjoying being loved sweetly in front of others by the monster with far more love to give than he’d ever let on. And making sure that monster was fully aware he was loved in kind. 

“Whooo! Get some Dami~!” 

Oz didn’t need to look up to know the red hand that left their side was to throw a firm middle finger towards the high party specter. But it wasn’t even gone a few seconds before coming back to their still warm dark matter flesh. 

Damien laid a soft kiss to the shadowy hair line with a mumbled, “Maybe later.” and Oz felt it their turn to purr in contentment. 

Later, they thought. But for now they would have this rare slow sway under the stars with the prince they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Oz has always been my go to monster and Damien has remained the number one spicy boi in my heart since the very beginning. So a warm campfire, a Damien out of his element, and a chance for some summer lovin' soft bois? HELL YES! For real, play Monster Camp if you havent already its so good and just as lovable, wacky and hilarious as the OG game.
> 
> Please like, comment and review! Im always looking for ways to improve my writing~!


End file.
